


have the jury reached a unanimous decision?

by grimmauld



Series: keep it quick, say it brief [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmauld/pseuds/grimmauld
Summary: Hell hath no fury like Narcissa on her way to court. The doors slammed open. There was no sound save for the clack-clack of her heels on the cool marble floors. She had fire in her eyes and in her hands.





	have the jury reached a unanimous decision?

**Author's Note:**

> for tessa (houseofmalfoy on tumblr) <33 hope u love x

Hell hath no fury like Narcissa on her way to court. The doors slammed open. There was no sound save for the  _ clack-clack  _ of her heels on the cool marble floors. She had fire in her eyes and in her hands.

“Conflict of interest, Your Honor.” 

The Judge, Rodolphus LeStrange, stared down at her from his place behind the bench. Lucius was glaring at her from his place on the prosecution side.

“Continue.”

“We need to take a recess. You, Lucius and I have to come to an agreement. There is a conflict.”

The three left the room, Rodolphus led them to a smaller room off the side.

“Narcissa,” He started, staring at his sister-in-law, “what is the matter.” 

Then, he glanced between her and Lucius, realisation growing on his face.

“Lucius and I used to be married, Rodolphus, we cannot be opposing one another.”

“Narcissa, is it true that your client has been made aware of the nature of Lucius and yours past relationship?”

“Well, yes, but-”

“Furthermore, is it true that Lucius has disclosed that information to his clients and both have written their consent for the both of you to represent them?”

“Yes.” Narcissa mumbled, backing down slightly.

“Then I see no conflict of interest and I cannot allow for this recess to continue in such a fashion. Five minutes, both of you. Talk through some things.” 

Rodolphus left the room. Narcissa and Lucius were left staring at each other, Narcissa snarling quietly. She was still gorgeous, perfect lipstick and perfectly styled hair, glaring with all 5 foot 8 inches of herself. 

“Narcissa, please,” Lucius started, a minute into their silence. “I-”

“Oh, shove off Lucius.”

“No, listen to me, ‘Cissa, please.”

Narcissa watched him, carefully taking in every detail of his face to see a single sign that she shouldn’t listen. He was as handsome as the day they first met. His long, blonde hair sleek, perfectly pressed shirt sitting crisp along the line of his shoulders. He tilted his head back, staring at the ceiling and breathing slowly. Narcissa was still enraptured by the delicate column of his neck. 

“What happened to us?”

“We grew apart. I wanted my career, you did too. I wanted a child, you didn’t.”

“I was wrong, Narcissa. I loved you. I love you still. I was scared but I’m not now.”

“The divorce-”

“Hasn’t been settled yet, Narcissa, we have time. We can fix us. Please, mon amour.”

“How about this: we finish the day, argue our points in the courtroom and, when it’s over, we’ll go for dinner. Your treat.”

He smiled at her brilliantly, extended his hand to her and nodded to the door. She took his hand, together they walked back to the courtroom.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos very much appreciated xx


End file.
